


Bottom Feeder

by wintershellraiser



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight
Genre: Anal Play, Analingus, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershellraiser/pseuds/wintershellraiser
Summary: J decides he wants to try something new with you.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader, ledger joker/reader, tdk joker/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Bottom Feeder

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write it and I did.

You were currently choking on J’s length as his hand balled your hair in a tight fist to hold you in place. Gagging and choking on his cock was his favorite thing to see from you, it made him feel powerful. Saliva coated his cock, your eyes were screwed shut while he was as deep as he could force himself into your throat. Finally, he released your head, you came up and inhaled a deep breath of air. You had gasped and coughed as you choked on some spit.

“C’mon doll…ya can do better than that…ya went much longer last time.” J mocked as you recovered from his rough treatment. You wiped your chin and huffed out a heavy breath, “Well it isn’t as easy as it seems…”

“Do we need to aah…practice every day? Have a session until ya learn?” He sneered playfully, clearly enjoying this and the idea of getting to ‘train’ you every day to suck his cock. You rolled your eyes, feeling that you could match his playful behavior. He was in his dominating mindset as he would normally be during sexual activities but there was a sense of mischief to him, it was a curious look, you didn’t know what he was thinking. You were catching your breath and he pushed you back down, your lips connected to his head and immediately you suckled like a newborn on his head. The groan that escaped him encouraged you to keep going and you opened your mouth fully to allow him entry, he took it graciously and shoved you down. Your hair was tugged and pulled by his hand, he had it twisted in a make-shift pony so you wouldn’t be annoyed about it in your face. Also to control how fast and deep you went on him, he liked the control.

“Well would ya look at that, ya made my cock disappear!” He cackled maniacally as he thrusted into your throat, adoring the desperate sounds that you released. He liked doing this rough until you had tears down your cheeks from coughing and gagging. He held you onto his length and watched you struggle for a few seconds before letting you go again, you came up gasping, breathing rapidly as your brain was receiving oxygen again. You had tears running down your cheeks that mixed with all the saliva and precum that coated your chin. J pulled you closer to him and he used his hand to smear it all over your face, the cool leather of his glove made you shiver. “C’mere…” He spat on his fingers and shoved them into your mouth, “Suck you little slut.” He pushed his fingers deep to make you gag, you did, but he didn’t stop or retract his fingers. “We aren’t gonna stop until this little reflex is gone, do you understand me? Hm?” He pulled his fingers out and smeared them on your lips and cheeks.

“Thank you for making my face pretty…” You panted and let him do what he wanted with you. J leaned up and angled your face to look at him, “Close your eyes and open your fucking mouth,” He sneered, you did as he asked and he spit on your face, most in your mouth but some of it landed on your nose and front of your cheek near your tongue. He pushed you back down on his cock and used your throat like a flesh-light. Thrusting you onto him at a fast pace before holding you down and snapping his hips into you. You did your best to take him but the force made you gag too much, you were worried you might throw up. He finally pulled you down all the way, “Hold it.” He demanded, keeping you as deep as he could. You couldn’t breathe, his thick cock was acting as a barrier and prevented you to breathe. Your nose was buried in the coarse hair at the base of his cock, you remembered asking him why he hadn’t dyed himself down there and he laughed at you, calling you a pervert.

You began to whine and muffled cries emerged from your chest, signaling you couldn’t stay anymore. He let go after you clawed and tapped his leg twice, you came up and coughed, you spit out thick saliva and juices that came out of his head, he leaked actively, you were sure he had cum already, but he was still hard. He always was when he could use you like this. “My little cock whore…” He growled, reaching down and slapping your cheek, “You love being manhandled, don’t you?”

“Only by you…” You whimpered back, making him giggle.

“Yeah…” He yanked your hair back, exposing your neck, “Only for me.” He laid back down, his legs spreading a little more. He brought you to his cock, but instead of impaling you, he brought your lips to the base of his length. “Lick.”

You did so, licking up and down him, swirling your tongue around the sides as you did so. Then, he pushed you to his balls. You hadn’t done much with them but you instantly licked and sucked on them. He grunted and watched you obediently play with them, he was pleased with you. He decided to push you lower, you were confused and you looked up at him. He was laid on the edge of the bed and you were on your knees on the floor, he spread his legs more, moving his balls to the side and pushing your mouth near his ass. “Ya ain’t stupid…ya know what I want ya to do.”

You were surprised, this was new, but you wouldn’t dare deny him. So, you leaned down, his balls laid against your face. They were warm and oddly comfortable, the thought about that made you smile a little, it was such a silly thing to think about. You hadn’t ever given a rimjob before, you weren’t sure what to do. You reached up and spread him a little more so he was exposed to you. He was musky, J wasn’t the cleanest of men but he tried to be with you. You demanded he took a shower at least once a day. Still, he never washed his shampoo out fully so his hair was almost always greasy, while you taught him that soap was his best friend, sometimes he skipped that part. He liked asking for your help in the shower because he knew you’d come, and he always snuck in a session of shower sex. You didn’t want to think if he showered before this or not, but it was unlikely. He just came home after a long day and was ready to let off steam. He was only this dominant if someone disrespected him, he hadn’t ever taken this route before so you suspected someone really got under his skin.

“Lick already,” he demanded, taking a crop from the side of the bed and reaching around with it to spank you. He couldn’t use his hand at this angle very well, so he went with the crop. He whipped you a few times as you took too long to do what he wanted. Finally, you stuck your tongue out and licked over his tight hole, you wondered if he ever had this done before. It didn’t taste weird, just like his cock since your saliva trailed down to his hole. You licked him and swirled your tongue around while he jerked himself off, clearly enjoying the new form of play. “Good little slut…ready to lick anything on me. Even my ass, who woulda thought. Ya just a dirty little whore…” He pushed you further into him in similar fashion you did when he ate you out. Your tongue pressed against his hole as he began to jerk faster, soon you penetrated him, feeling the muscles of his ass tighten around your tongue. “Fuck..” He hissed in pleasure. You moaned shamelessly and tongue fucked his hole, trying your best to mimic what you thought felt good. You tried to do what he did to you when he ate you out or what you had seen in porn.

J was pleased, he pushed you in further while he jerked himself, “Ya such a good little slut…” He praised a little but kept the degrading nickname, “Keep on eatin…I want ya to make me cum from that.” He demanded, holding you down there, his grip was firm. Your tongue was practically doing acrobatics on his hole, dipping inside as saliva made him slick enough to slide in and out of easily. J groaned as he picked up the pace, his cock twitched in his hand while he beat it as you licked. “I’m close, you will taste it all when I cum, understand?”

“Mmhm…” You moaned into him, the vibrations made him groan loudly with pleasure, a few more moments of the feeling and his hand jerking him was enough. He yanked you away from his ass and shoved his cock down your throat, hot cum shot from him with a loud snarling sound. You choked on how much cum he shot and as it went straight down your throat. He held you on and cackled, seeing you struggle for air. Once he was finished he released you, allowing you to cough it all back up, he knew it would happen and hoped for it. “Clean it up.” He shoved you to your hands and knees, “Lick it all up, anything you miss, your ass will pay for it,” he spanked you harshly with the crop again, “Or your cunt will.”

You obeyed, intimidated by his threat, J was not a man of empty threats, and his whippings hurt. You leaned down to the floor and licked up all his cum, once you were done you pulled away so J could inspect it. He looked satisfied and grabbed your chin harshly, “Y’ve been trained well, y’re a good whore.” He kissed you with just as much harshness as he had grabbed you with, making you whine a bit. Once he pulled away, he tugged you into his chest. He wiped your cheeks and tears away, waiting a few minutes for you to calm down. “All done…” J needed a few minutes to come out of his high as well, so he could properly clean up without being in a dominant mindset.

“All done doll…” He picked you up and set you on the bed, walking and retrieving a clean and damp rag. “Look at me.” He whispered, holding it out to your face and wiping you clean. He handed you some water too, “Drink this,” He stood and watched you drink it to make sure you did. Once you finished gulping down the glass like a fish, he took it and refilled it before cleaning himself up and coming back to the bed. Your jaw ached and you looked over at him as he returned. His patterned boxers and socks were all he wore, that and his makeup. He came and laid next to you, leaving room for you to cuddle and you did just that. He always let you come to him after harder sessions, finding you preferred that too instead of him trying to force cuddling onto you. Sure it was just cuddling but you appreciated he allowed you to decide when you wanted them, since he just controlled your every move.

“Was I good?”

“So good…such a good girl.” He praised quietly and pet your head, fingers stroking your hair and scratching your scalp. “Ya surprised me, ya were real good at that.”

“I haven’t done it before…why did you want me to?”

“Dunno, just wanted to try it. It was fun.” He chuckled, “You were pretty eager.”

“Just wanted to please you, sir…” You muttered and laid against him, he stayed quiet, knowing that you were really trying to make him feel good and dominant, even after it was all said and done. You were truly something. “Rest doll, ya need it.” His hand moved down to your bare back, nails lightly scratching the skin. He was gentle for once, the harshness from earlier was gone and he was in aftercare mode. He would stay with you for your nap, he might rest his eyes with you too. That was how it was, you fucked, you were taken care of, and you slept. J felt extra protective over you after sessions, a strong instinct still there to prove you were his.

You fell asleep on him, a short nap for you, J stayed up and watched you sleep, admiring you and still scratching your back lightly, he flipped the television on and kept the volume low. He casually watched while he covered your body with a blanket, he liked feeling you against him, you were soft and plush, you were warm too, it was a feeling he missed. The sense of a warm body next to him in bed, cuddling him as if he weren’t deformed, you showed no fear, only adoration. He didn’t know how strongly he felt for you until these moments, basking in the afterglow, realizing you were one to stay and he refused to let you go.

You were his.


End file.
